Charizard Blastoise and Venusaur vs Greymon Garurumon and Togemon
Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur vs Greymon, Garurumon and Togemon is a what if? death battle written by Dante Hotspur. Description Charizard alone may have been beaten by Greymon, but let's see when Three Pokemon & Three Digimon duke it out! Rules * Pokemon Trainers will assist Pokemon, and Digimon "Tamers" will be there for their Digimon * No outside healing items allowed. * No EV or IV training for Pokemon. * Mega Evolution for both sides is allowed. (Because we want them to fight at their fullest, right?) * No Nerfs or Buffs for either side. * Cyberseuth's moves and mechanics will be used for the Digimon team * Ominimon will be allowed. Interlude The Pokemon Boomstick: When researching every Pokemon to exist you always get the most reliable help, like a 10 year old kid you just randomly met on the street. wiz: professor oak gave the job of putting all the information of every Kanto Pokemon to red, Blue and Gary and with it a Pokemon to keep them safe. Boomstick: Red chose the Epic Fire breathing lizard, Blue chose the Water spewing turtle and Green..... she could of chose any but for this she chose the vine creating Bulbasaur... Wiz: After tons of training they evolved into mighty Pokemon: Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur. Boomstick: Charizard is a Fire/Flying type Pokemon. Making it weak to Water, Rock, and Electric Type Pokemon. Wiz: Well, Charizard makes up for those weaknesses with his High speed and Special Attacks, like Flamethrower, and the Almighty Blast Burn. Charizard are a very stubborn and headstrong Pokemon species. They roam the skies searching for Powerful opponents to fight. They won't, though, fight an opponent that is weaker than them. Boomstick: Damn! You'd think he'd learn his lesson with Wargreymon! Heh! Wiz: The upside to this, is that, the more harsh battles a Charizard has experienced, the hotter it's flames grow. We know that impressively, that Charizard's flames can melt a 10,000 ton glacier, Quickly. The Digimon Boomstick: Digimon:. freaking computer programs powerful enough to wipe out entire multiverses, being powered just by the power of love, friendship and courage. Wiz: I think we can agree the Digimon universe is a weird place, filled with misterious and powerful beings. Boomstick: Like that Digimon that looks like a Turd.... what was its name? Shitmon? Wiz: I think you mean Sukamon, and he is definitely out of this battle since Today we are going to include only about the most iconic Monsters from the first anime series, Digimon adventure 01. Boomstick: Tai and his Digimon Wargreymon, basically a dragon man that wears an armor and thongs , surely he is a star among the furry fandom Wiz; Wargreymon is a Dragon/vaccine Digimon, making him vulnerable to Data/water types, luckily he wears a Chrome Digizoid armor the strongest metal in the digital world, Since it was proven than All real metals exist in the digital world, Chrome Digizoid is stronger than steel, titanium and even Mithril. Boomstick: Mithril? like the Legendary unbreakeble metal in the Lord of rings book series? isn't it a copyright infrigement? Wiz: it seems like Tolkien forgot to register mithril as an exclusive trademark, In the Digimon world mithril weapons are powerful enough to crush huge icebergs, However chrome Digizoid is many times stronger, this legendary metal is able to tank attacks from digimon that can lift planet with ease, also resistent to extreme temperarures like the aboslute cero in Metalgaurumon's attack, and the flames as hot as the sun genertated by Shinegreymon's bust mode. Boomstick: Wargreymon has also huge claws gauntlets made of Chrome Digizid known as "the dramon killers" weapons especially forged to kill dragons, Combined with Wargreymon's blunt strenght and speed, you got weapons able to kill enemies even stronger than wargeymon. Wiz: Wagreymon armor is tough enogh to tank the attacks combined of one million of Diboromon at the same time, that is an incredible feat considering every one of those monster was stronger than Wargreymon itself, in terms of speed he should be comparable to Blackwargreymon, who can keep up with Imperialdramon, who traveled From Japan to paris in a Pair of minutes. Wargreymon: Level mega Type: Dragon/vaccine Attacks: Gaia force: Causes 120 of fire damage to every enemy on the field, it was a 30% chance of increase wargreymon's attack. Dramon killer:''' Deals Severe damage to Draconic foes. '''Brave shield: Blocks any attack with Wargeymon's Chrome digizoid shield. Attack charge field: increases the atack of wargeymon and his team. Heavy strike: deals heavy physical damage to all enemies. Meteor fall: Magic attack that causes severe fire damage to all the enemies. Brave tornado: physycal attack that ignores the oppoent's defence stats. War driver: Charges the dramon killers in power then assaults the enemy. Grey fire: Shots a fireball to one enemy. Dragon roar: Wargreymon's auto-skilL it doesn need to be actived, it incleases the damage caused to the enemy by fire damage, this affect applies to wargreymon and his allies, FEATS: Survived the combined attacks of literally one million of diaboromon Lifted a giant part of a skyscrapper with ease. Managed to push and knocked Venomyotismon a digimon that should weight over 2000 tons A single attack of skullgreymon is as powerful as a nuclear weapon. The Fight Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Dante hotspur Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles